1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a skid resistant surface and method of making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular skid resistant surface, which may be applied to steps, floors, ramps and other locations where it is desirable to add a textured surface for traction to these locations, which may have a tendency to become slippery or slick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the leading causes of injury and even death in the United States are accidents caused by slips and falls. As the population continues to age, great monetary resources have to be used in the care of those injured in often preventable accidents that occur where footing is hazardous due to slippery conditions. In the workplace slips, trips and falls make up one of the highest accident statistics recorded every year.
Currently in the prior art, there are many articles of manufacture which can be used to provide enhanced safety to persons walking, climbing, working or otherwise moving around on surfaces that may have a tendency to become slippery through repeated use, through spillage, or because the surfaces are wet or in a damp environment. Catwalks, landings, walkways, workstations, ramps, ladders, entryways to buses and trains, and stairs are just some of the places where there is an increased need for skid resistant surfaces.
Of note, anti-slip products are often categorized for different applications. High profile generally implies an aggressive surface for harsh environments such as offshore installations, heavy industrial use, and vehicle traffic (forklift trucks, etc.). Low profile is also considered an aggressive surface for offshore installations, heavy industrial use, vehicle traffic, high pedestrian use, and general purpose but is of a lesser grade than high profile. Fine profile and extra fine profile are typically for overall general and domestic purpose.
A variety of methods have traditionally been used to produce articles with skid resistant surfaces. The production of such surfaces using electric arc or gas flame spraying is shown in a number of references such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,852 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,137. The deposition of a metallic powder on a metal strip by electrostatic techniques using a gaseous aerosol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,034. The use of ground rubber or cork, bonded by polyvinyl chloride, acrylic resins or polyisobutylene is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,780.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,696 describes a method for cascading a mixture of powdered resin and particulate material onto the surface of an article followed by heating to soften the resin and adhere to particles to the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,170 describes a coated abrasive article such as a sanding belt comprising a monolayer of grit particles adhered to a flexible backing using a make-coat layer and a size coat layer, either of which may contain epoxy resins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,951 describes a skid resistant surface made by using an epoxy resin to bond a flexible mesh layer and abrasive grit particles to an etched and cleaned ferrometallic substrate.
Each of these articles and processes have certain and known deficiencies. For example, it is known in the prior art that coated surfaces may not have adequate abrasion resistance, whereupon the surface is quickly abraded and the skid resistant characteristics are lost. Furthermore, the substrate and/or layers may be so thick as to present a trip hazard when the product is mounted on stair treads, walkways, and the like. The known art procedures such as grit blasting and/or etching of the substrate surface may be needed to prepare the surface for adequate bonding of the abrasive. Still further, the known prior art surfaces may lack the ability to resist degradation when used in applications where it may be subjected to chemical spills, environments where corrosive or other damaging vapors are present, or where the surface frequently is wet.
Industry is constantly looking for safety products to reduce slip and fall accidents that provide heavy duty, high traction, anti-slip surfaces for stairways, walkways, decks, ladders and ramps. There is a need for an improved skid resistant surface as outlined above. The current invention provides an inexpensive and time saving skid resistant surface and method of preparing the same where the prior art fails.